


Ninja Bamf!

by Diglossia



Series: Ninja [3]
Category: Panik
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan encounters a rogue ninja in Munich. Kudos to anyone who can figure out who the rogue is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Bamf!

Bamf!

Jan's head whipped up silently. His eyes scanned the dark cathedral, peering up at the stone eaves and rafters as he searched for the source of the unearthly sound. Nothing.

A flash of darkest blue and Jan felt his head spin nauseatingly as vertigo overcame him. He had not felt so out of control in years, since he had passed his stealth requirements. Jan sucked in a quiet breath and clung to the underside of the dusty organ. The large white foot keys spread beneath him, the piano like bridge above him. Jan checked his watch and bit the inside of his cheek. He needed to leave.

Another day he would have stayed and found the person in the cathedral. Another day he would have watched the blue figure. That guy had been faster than him. What were the chances of another ninja in southern Germany? Granted, Jan had not been in Munich more than a day and he would be gone after tomorrow. Still, another rogue?

Jan counted to ten and slid out. He spun onto the ancient, dust-layered altar and used its thick dust to noiselessly launch himself onto the side balcony. He checked behind him furtively. The unknown was nowhere in sight or sound. Neither was the exit. Jan had entered from a cracked slit in the ceiling but he dared not venture back that way, not without knowing the other rogue's intent.

Bamf!

The afterglow pulsing behind his eyes, Jan flinched and almost lost his hold on the balcony in surprise. He could feel the blood drain from his face as it fled to his hands, readying for action. Jan spied the heavy wooden doors at the back of the church. Bingo.

Jan slipped silently through the streets of Munich, blessing the centuries of overpopulation for the narrow alleyways and close roofs. There was little enough time to reach his target destination and, with the possibility of an unidentified rogue following him, Jan knew it was a foolish hope that he would not be late. Shit, he cursed as he flung himself onto an empty ledge.

The streets passed by at a blazing speed, Jan slipping and tripping as he moved too quickly. A misstep sent him on a dangerous slide down the side of a building. Jan realized almost too late that he had never put his suction cups on after he left the cathedral. He slid them on and reached out, snagging a pillar and riding it down to a set of marble steps below. He landed on his knees, standing instantly.

He looked up at the Munich skyline. The cathedral had been twenty clicks east of the _Marienplatz_ and his destination was just north-west of the new BMW headquarters. A street performer, a mime with a high-pitched whistle clutched between his lips, played in the next square over. Jan studied him for a moment before taking off.

Seconds later, he reached his destination. Jan smiled as he landed lightly on the metal framework of a temporary pavilion.The outdoor stage spread beneath him.

He slid behind his turntables, a cool sweat slicking unnoticed down his spine. Jan sighed softly and glanced over at Juri who was grinning broadly at him from behind his cymbals. David looked back, his guitar balanced against his thighs, and smiled, giving Jan a thumbs up. Jan rubbed his fingers against his legs and set them lightly above the record. He scratched the beginning of _Vorbei_, ignoring the glare Franky sent his way. Let the pretty boy flip out if the DJ was a minute late.


End file.
